Misunderstanding
by RafiHdwrd
Summary: Salah paham antara Myungsoo dan Sungjong? Bagaimana bisa? Baca ajaa... YAOI, NC, BoyxBoy


Misunderstanding

Main Cast : - Kim Myungsoo/L

- Lee Sungjong

Category: Yaoi, NC, BoyxBoy

NO COPAS! No Bashing!

Author bikin ff ini karena mau mengembangkan ff NC selain SJ dan EXO. Soalnya author liat di ffn lebih banyak SJ atau EXO. Kali ini author bikin ff Infinite.

Rnr^^

Hari menjelang malam, dua anggota Infinite, L dan Sunggyu baru saja menyelesaikan syuting untuk video musik debut solo sang leader. Mereka melakukan syuting dari seminggu yang lalu. Hal itu membuat mereka sangat lelah. Seharusnya L mendapat libur karena Woollim Ent. Akan memproduksi album mini untuk sang leader. Namun, ternyata ia menjadi lead role dalam video musik untuk lead single Sunggyu, 60 Seconds.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm. L dengan cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan ia lihat Sungjong, sang namja-chingunya sudah tertidur pulas. L tersenyum melihat Sungjong yang tidur menggunakan piyama dengan gambar kartun. Ia pun mendekati wajah Sungjong, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat begitu imut, chagii." Bisik L dengan suara yang rendah agar tak membangunkan namja-chingunya. Ia pun berbalik dan mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi.

Sinar pagi menyorot dari jendela. Hal itu membuat L terbangun. Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Sungjong tak ada.

'Pasti ia sedang membuat sarapan. Aku harus menyusulnya.' Batin L. Ya, itulah yang setiap hari dilakukan Sungjong. Ia bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota Infinite. Bukan karena ia yang bangun paling pagi, (Hoya yang bangun paling pagi diantara semua member Infinite, ia bangun pagi dan melakukan aktivitas olahraga untuk membentuk otot-otot tubuhnya) melainkan anggota lain tidak ada yang bisa masak selain dirinya.

Saat L keluar kamar, ia langsung menuju ke dapur. Dilihatnya Sungjong sedang memasak roti dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya. L pun langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chagiyaaa." Ucap L sambil memeluk Sungjong dari belakang. Sungjong sama sekali tak terkejut, itulah yang selalu dilakukan L tiap pagi saat Sungjong sedang membuat sarapan. Sungjong diam sambil tetap memasak roti untuk anggota Infinite lain. L bingung, tidak biasanya sikap Sungjong seperti ini. Biasanya Sungjong akan selalu membalas pelukan L meskipun ia sedang memasak. L pun melepas pelukannya.

"Jongie, ada apa?" Tanya L bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sungjong padanya. Sungjong hanya diam dan melanjutkan membuat sarapan.

"Jongie, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa sikapmu berubah, chagi." Tanya L sekali lagi. Kali ini Sungjong menjawab.

"Jangan panggil aku chagi lagi. Urus saja yeoja-chingumu itu." L bingung dengan jawaban Sungjong. Apa maksudnya yeoja-chingunya. Ia tidak memiliki yeoja-chingu.

"Apa maksudmu Jongie? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya L.

"Kau tahu, di internet sudah banyak tersebar. Banyak Inspirit yang bilang bahwa kau dan 'yeoja itu' berpacaran."

"Siapa yeoja yang kau maksud?" L bingung, akhir-akhir ini memang banyak berita tentang dirinya yang katanya berpacaran dengan salah satu wanita di Seoul.

"Aku baru saja mereview video musik Gyu-hyung yang baru. Huh, kau terlihat serasi sekali dengan yeoja itu." Ujar Sungjong sedikit menyindir. L sedikit mengingat yeoja yang syuting dengan dirinya kemarin. L tertawa.

"Yak, mengapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sungjong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tertawa. Kau tahu, yeoja itu hanyalah pasanganku di video musik. Bukan berarti dia pacarku, Jongieee." Jawab L sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungjong dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau terlihat sangat senang saat bersama yeoja itu. Aku mendengarnya dari Gyu-hyung." Kata Sungjong sambil tetap memasang wajah jutek kepada L.

'Gyu-hyung? Hyung, awas saja kau. Kau malah membuat namja-chinguku menjadi cemburu seperti ini.' Batin L sedikit kesal.

"Jadi, kau lebih percaya terhadap Gyu-hyung daripada namja-chingumu sendiri?" Tanya L yang membuat Sungjong bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau harus membuatku mempercayaimu, hyung." Kata Sungjong.

"Hhh, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini?" Kata L mendekati Sungjong. Saat Sungjong berbalik, ia langsung mendapat kecupan dari bibir merah milik L.

"Hhyyun-mmphhh.. app-hmmpp….yang kau lakuk-hmpphh" bibir L mulai melumat bibir Sungjong. Tidak mendapat respon dari Sungjong, L pun menggigit bibir bawah Sungjong yang membuat Sungjong membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera lidah L bermain didalam mulut Sungjong. Mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada dalam mulut Sungjong. Sungjong tak mau kalah, ia pun membalas lumatan dari bibir L yang membuat ciuman ini semakin panas. L pun pindah ke leher Sungjong yang sangat putih dan membuat banyak kissmark disana. Membuat Sungjong mendesah kenikmatan. Tangan L juga ikut bermain, membuka kancing piyama Sungjong satu persatu. Sungjong pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka full naked.

L pun langsung menciumi nipple Sungjong yang berwarna pink itu. Sungjong hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan. Ditambah junior mereka yang sama-sama menegang sesekali tergesek dan menimbulkan desahan dari kedua insan tersebut. L segera mengulum junior Sungjong yang sudah menegang. Ia menjilati junior Sungjong dari ujung sampai ke pangkalnya. Sungjong mendesah.

"Hyyungghh….Fffaassstteehhhrrrr…."

L pun dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dan sesekali mengocok junior Sungjong. Tak lama, junior Sungjong mulai membesar dalam mulut L.

"Hyyyuuuuunnnnggggggghhhhh….." Desah Sungjong panjang disaat ia mencapai klimaksnya. L segera menelan setengah sperma milik Sungjong. Dan setengahnya lagi ia bagi untuk Sungjong. Ia segera melumat bibir Sungjong lagi dan berbagi sperma. Saat L melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sungjong, terbuat benang tipis dari sperma milik Sungjong.

Sungjong dengan cepat segera mengambil selai stroberi kesukaannya dan mencolek sedikit selai itu. Ia pun memijat junior milik L dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan selai stroberi. L sedikit mendesah menikmati pijatan dari tangan Sungjong ke juniornya. Setelah selesai, Sungjong pun langsung mengulum junior L dengan cepat dan membuat desahan L semakin keras. Sungjong sangat menikmati junior milik L. Meskipun tak semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya karena ukuran junior milik L yang bisa dibilang melebihi rata-rata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungjong merasa junior milik L membesar dan mengeluarkan lahar putih yang begitu banyak. Sampai-sampai, ada yang sedikit keluar dari mulut Sungjong.

Sungjong pun berdiri dan menatap mata L lekat-lekat. Sungjong tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh namja-chingunya itu. Dengan segera Sungjong membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja makan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, L mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam lemari kecil dekat meja makan. L langsung melumat bibir Sungjong dalam-dalam. Lalu tangannya memasukkan sebuah benda kedalam lubang milik Sungjong. Sungjong pun agak kaget. Lubangnya dimasukkan tanpa ada persiapan. Ia merasa lubangnya seperti sobek dan perih. Namun, L terus saja melumat bibirnya sehingga mengurangi sedikit perih pada lubangnya.

L menancapkan benda itu semakin dalam dan tak sengaja menekan prostat milik Sungjong. Hal itu membuat Sungjong mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh…..Hhhyyyuuunnnggghhh…."

Tangan kiri L menekan remote ke bagian maksimal sehingga vibrator yang menancap pada lubang Sungjong bergetar dengan hebat dan tak henti-hentinya menekan prostat Sungjong. Sungjong mendesah keras. L yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung menyeringai. Ia pun langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang milik Sungjong yang masih tertancap vibrator. Sungjong sedikit berteriak dan mendesah.

"Aahhh…. Hyyyuunggghhh…..Appoooo" Sungjong pun mengeluarkan air mata. L pun langsung menghapus air mata yang perlahan turun ke wajah Sungjong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku Jongie, aku akan pelan-pelan." Kata L menenangkan namja-chingunya.

L pun mencoba memasukkan juniornya lagi. Sungjong menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah sedikit karena menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Akhirnya semua junior L dapat masuk ke dalam lubang Sungjong. L mendiamkan juniornya terlebih dahulu agar Sungjong dapat terbiasa dengan benda yang menancap di lubangnya. L sedikit mendesah. Bagaimana tidak, juniornya terjepit diantara vibrator yang bergetar dan lubang Sungjong yang sangat sempit.

Setelah dirasa Sungjong sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, L pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya pelan-pelan. Hanya beberapa hentakan, juniornya dan vibrator itu langsung menekan prostat milik Sungjong. Sungjong mendesah sangat keras menikmati dua buah benda yang menancap pada lubangnya menyentuh prostatnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh….. Hhhyyyyuuuuunnnnggggghhhhhh…. Faaassssttttteeeerrrrrhhh….."

L pun mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Ia ikut mendesah.

"Sssooooo tttttiiiiggghhhttt…"

L juga mulai mengocok junior milik Sungjong dengan cepat dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin nipple Sungjong secara bergantian. Sungjong mendesah keras saat empat titik sensitifnya diberi kenikmatan.

"Ah…. Hyuunngghh… Akuuhhh maaauuhhh keeelluuarhhh." Ucap Sungjong. Tak lama, juniornya membesar dalam genggaman L dan..

CCCRRROOOTTT!

Junior Sungjong mengeluarkan lahar putihnya. Lahar putih itu membasahi tangan L, juga perut Sungjong dan L. Bahkan, ada yang sampai ke wajah L karena saat mencapai klimaks, Sungjong menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit. L segera menjilat sperma Sungjong yang membasahi sekitar mulutnya.

L terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya agar mencapai klimaks. Agak lama, Sungjong pun membantu dengan mengerutkan lubangnya agar junior L terjepit. Hal itu sangat membantu, tak lama, junior L berkedut-kedut. L pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Chhhaaagggiiyyaaah….Akuuhhh….." Belum selesai bicara, junior L mengeluarkan lahar putihnya dalam lubang Sungjong.

CCCCCRRROOOORTTT!

L mencapai klimaksnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati lubang milik Sungjong yang sempit. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan juniornya dan vibrator yang masih bergetar. Cairan L keluar perlahan dari lubang Sungjong. Sungjong mengeluarkan setengah cairan L dari lubangnya. L pun mengambil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung melumat bibir Sungjong dan berbagi lahar putih miliknya.

Setelah selesai, L langsung membantu Sungjong duduk.

"Jongie, apakah itu cukup membuatmu percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang?"

"Belum, sekarang kau cium aku." Mereka pun larut dalam ciuman yang hangat. Kali ini bukan ciuman dari nafsu, tapi ciuman dari cinta mereka. Cinta yang tak dapat dipisahkan oleh siapapun.

Akhirnya L dan Sungjong langsung mandi dan kembali sarapan. Meskipun sarapannya sudah agak dingin. Anggota Infinite yang tahu bahwa MyungJong butuh waktu berdua memilih agar tidak mengganggu mereka dan memutuskan sarapan diluar dorm.

"Oiya, hyung. Darimana kau tahu ada vibrator di lemari kecil itu?" Tanya Sungjong sambil melahap roti miliknya.

"Aku tahu dari Woohyun-hyung. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia kita 'melakukannya' dengan Sunggyu-hyung, ia selalu menggunakan vibrator itu." Jawab L.

"Kau janji ya, tidak berhubungan dengan yeoja itu selain berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar memutuskanmu." Ancam Sungjong.

"Mwo? Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi, chagiiyaaa." Ujar L sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungjong.

"Yak! Mengapa kau selalu mencubit pipiku, hyung. Kan sakit." Kata Sungjong sambil mengelus pipinya yang agak merah.

"Habisnya kau jahat. Mengapa kau begitu lucu dan imut, sehingga aku selalu ingin mencubit kedua pipimu itu." Jawab L.

Sungjong hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban konyol dari namja-chingunya itu. Mereka pun segera menghabiskan sarapan karena mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Lotte Park.

THE END

Author bikin ff ini for all of Inspirit dan MyungJong shipper^^ RnR please^^


End file.
